The purpose of this protocol is to define the underlying factors which precipitate primary and secondary amyloidosis and to define the clinical, genetic and biochemical aberrations of the disease. An attempt will be made to define forms of therapeutic intervention which will significantly alter the clinical course in affected persons. A new study is under investigation of those found to have the hereditary forms of systemic amyloidosis.